


Our Rebirth

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [15]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: And the world fell to ruin...
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 4
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Our Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 27

And on that Day destruction rained from above and the earth split below, and all bore witness to the Rise of our New God. And so He did descend among the ruins of a forsaken land and the world’s throne did rise to meet Him and He was untouched and unsullied.

The former Empire, purpose fulfilled, was purified and granted a place in His new domain. And from above He rules, Lord Cabanela, one of His kind and name.

We who have been granted new purpose offer Him, our Destroyer and our Saviour, our fealty.

— _The Cult of the Shadow_


End file.
